


Loneliness at its Finest

by L0velie



Series: Where the Compass Points [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Multi, Other, lonelyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0velie/pseuds/L0velie
Summary: Tommy’s plan didn’t work out.Guess he’ll improvise.——————TW// Implied suicide attemptCW// Mention of scars——————Hi! This is the second part of the Compass Soulmate AU :) If you’re new, I invite you to read the first part (which is in the same series). If not, I hope you’ll enjoy this (longer) part!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Where the Compass Points [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045248
Kudos: 106





	Loneliness at its Finest

**Author's Note:**

> TW// Implied suicide attempt  
> CW// Mentions of scars
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy this part! It’s a bit way longer (and darker) than the first part, sorry about that. I like writing angst.

A lot have happened.

The discs war.

The L’Manburg war.

The Elections.

The Exile.

The Pet War

The Manburg War.

Too much wars for teenagers.

Tommy and Tubbo never left each other’s side. They were clingy, yes, but neither would admit it.

That was until Tommy messed up.

See, Tommy was impulsive. In the span of 1 year, he participated in 4 wars and was exiled from his country. He also saw his comfort person, who was also in his found family, fall into madness. He had to watch his other brother almost kill his best friend more than once and if it wasn’t enough, he saw his father... no, he saw Phil killing his brother. 

It was all too much.

As I was saying, Tommy is impulsive, and it has worsen after all the events he had to live the past months. He was constantly on a fight-or-flight response, and he chose fight, always. Anytime it would be peaceful, he became more and more weary of danger. 

But when the danger never comes, you have to provoke it.

So yeah, destroying the house of God’s ex-boyfriend(?) was not a good way to provoke danger, BUT! It was working!

Now Tommy was in a situation of danger, and he knew how to deal with it. He just had to stick with Tubbo and everything would be great-

“Tommy. I hereby declare you exiled of New L’Manburg.”

Well. He had to change his plan.

Tommy has been exiled a year ago, and so much had happened to him in between.

His memories were scattered off, like if someone removed half of them, only leaving the worst.

He couldn’t remember where he and Tubbo used to meet up. 

He kept seeing his shadow, playfully running around him, mocking him. 

He kept hearing his voice, either laughing or repeating the words hunting his dreams.

He couldn’t remember how the huge scar covering his arm appeared, making his compass useless since he couldn’t see it anymore.

He couldn’t remember how to go back now.

He had changed a lot physically, apparently. His only way to see himself was the reflection of water, which wasn’t the best.

His hair were long and dusty, held in the messiest bun ever made. His old clothes, which were destroyed because of the lack of care Tommh putted into them, were only there as small, used bracelets. He now had Phil’s old clothes he used for survival, which were... useful. His bags under his eyes never got better, instead they just got more and more apparent.

Everyday, at the same hour, his nightmare would come and ask him to remove his armor. He would explode it in his face, laughing at the despair in Tommy’s face, before mocking him and going away as if nothing happened.

His nightmare had a name, and ironically, it was Dream.

He refused to let Tommy go to New L’Manburg at Christmas, which was one of the biggest emotional torture the exiled had to face.

Wilbur came to wish him merry Christmas before going back to L’Manburg for the festivities. Techno came and stayed, but they didn’t celebrate. He just stayed there in silence.

It hurts a lot, to be on bad terms with your found family.

He missed the time when Techno would train him, and Wilbur would sing for him, and Phil would be there for him...

But it was in the past, and it probably would never be like that ever again.

Tubbo, in the other hand, looked at his compass at least five times a day. He never went to visit Tommy since it would put the nation in danger.

He was sure Tommy could handle himself for a bit.

He was honestly surprised Tommy never disobeyed since he left the country. He was surprised to never see his friend appear on the bench, listening to his annoying discs, complaining about Dream or Ghostbur.

He wished his friend would disobey right now.

So much had changed, and yes the town was prettier now that no one destroyed it or added random cobblestone, but there wasn’t any action anymore. 

The only news he got from Tommy was when Ghostbur came for a visit. Sure, Dream said things, but he couldn’t trust his words.

He missed Tommy a lot.

He wishes he could see him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I just wanna warn you guys, the next part is really not essential to the story. It talks about how Tommy got his scar. If you are not comfortable with the subject, DO NOT read it. You’ll be able to understand the continuation of the story without it :)


End file.
